


【铁盾】烟与巧克力的吻

by kdashmj



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdashmj/pseuds/kdashmj
Summary: •双向暗恋。小甜饼。•一次饮酒过后所引发的亲吻。本来只是想吐槽电影的队长总是被各种强吻，然后又不知不觉写了一大堆废话，嘻嘻。
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 14





	【铁盾】烟与巧克力的吻

*

托尼正在抽烟。

毫不意外地，那张阴沈的表情完美表达——老子很不开心。是的，就算此刻是一大清早的晨曦，灰茫茫的天空甚至还没亮起一丝光芒，托尼饿着的肚子没有沾一滴咖啡和食物，因为极度郁闷的心情令他只顾着站在阳台边，双手搭在围栏上，拼命大口吸着一口又一口的尼古丁。熏死人了，布鲁斯心里想。

*

事情是这样的。

今日安静的早晨其实并不怎么平静，因为复仇者的领袖美国队长上了纽约日报的头条版面。好吧，平常这种事情是托尼在包办的，他是头版的常客，大家早已见怪不怪。然而复仇者每个人都算是半个名人，美国队长上头版也不算是第一次了，理当不会特别引人注目，不过前提是上面没有大大写着“美国队长吻技超烂”的标题。

每天早晨，史蒂夫习惯在晨跑结束后，坐在餐厅里吃早餐，然后翻阅报纸，阅读今日的重点时事。不过今天这份报纸被托尼丢进了垃圾桶，虽然史蒂夫比他早一个小时便看过它了。托尼忿忿地熄灭了烟头，从阳台进入客厅，天才般的脑袋早已记住了撰写那篇头版文章的记者和报社，并且打算告得这些人脱裤子。餐桌上的其他人似乎对于托尼的不满习以为常，大家都习惯只要是攸关美国队长的事情，托尼就会变得脾气暴躁和反应过度。

托尼从布鲁斯手上接过一杯橙汁，抬头看一眼正坐在沙发上点着平板的金发青年。那人似乎一点也不受这件事情影响，自顾地进行每天的工作，冷静又事不关己。小胡子一口喝光果汁，双手插着口袋走了过去，看见史蒂夫挂断了与神盾局的视讯通话后，轻轻踢了踢后者正坐着的沙发角。震动和声响使得史蒂夫抬头看向托尼。

“我记得你昨天是去看了个画展。”托尼说，“为什么会惹上号角日报的记者？”  
史蒂夫关闭了平板，坐直身体：“我不知道她是记者。”  
“老天，”托尼翻白眼，“拜托你有点自觉，在你弄清楚任何主动靠近你的女性或男性的动机之前，请不要太相信每个人都和你一样单纯天真。”  
“这是我的私事。”史蒂夫不满地说，“不需要你担心。”  
“这句话你对着从早上开始就接电话接到手软的公关部门说吧。”

是的，前阵子复仇者因为注册法的立场而差点面临分裂，不过他们挺过来了，但造成的风雨让这些英雄们的声望和支持降低许多。福瑞为了这件事情还把退休的计划延后，他大概是一边骂脏话，一边认为自己像是复仇者的保母吧。为此他特别警告这些人在风波停止之前，不准再惹出任何会损害联盟声望的事情。哦，不晓得这个“吻技超烂”的新闻，算不算是损害联盟声望？托尼一时之间还真不知道。

“我以为她是一个友善的人。”史蒂夫说，“在她还没扯住我的领带亲我之前。”  
“这不就是你的老毛病吗？”托尼嘲笑道，“总是认为每个人都是心地善良的好人。老实说你的极度乐观总是让我很羡慕，”  
“管好你自己吧，史塔克。”金发青年站起身子，“你疑神疑鬼的坏习惯才应该矫正。总认为每个靠近你的人都不安好心，急着帮对方预设立场。这种举动才是最愚蠢的。”  
“齁齁——我都不知道现在是谁在帮谁预设立场了？”  
“这是陈述事实。”  
“你的事实毫无根据。”  
“你可以问问其他人。”  
“哦？现在要把其他人扯进来吗？美国队长。”  
“争论是公平公正的，让第三方人表达意见是很合理的行为。”  
“我一点也不意外你会说出这种话。”

又来了。这两个人吵架的次数从以前到现在就没减少过，即使他们才刚从分裂联盟的事件中走了出来，也没让这两人少骂对方一点，或是少看对方不顺眼一点。坐在餐桌上同样在吃早餐的布鲁斯捡起了那份报纸，细细地阅读起来，克林特和娜塔莎也凑了过去，想要看看内容到底是什么。而索尔在吃完第三份早餐后，毫无兴趣地离开了餐桌，直接钻进健身房。

这次的争执不了了之，史蒂夫因为神盾局的紧急来电，迅速地离开了客厅。走之前他瞪了托尼一眼，像在说走着瞧。托尼才不害怕，挑挑眉毛表示随时等你放马过来。意料内地，托尼在史蒂夫离开客厅后安静了下来，他默默地打开平板，调阅出写那篇文章的记者资料，似乎真的打算把她告到倾家荡产。

“善妒的男人。”娜塔莎走了过去，双手撑在沙发后方，朝他一笑，“真可惜，你的怒火完全无法掩饰你的忌妒。”  
托尼翻白眼，并不打算和这名喜欢试探的女间谍说话。  
布鲁斯依然在阅读报纸：“你太小题大作了，托尼。我从这篇文章看来，史蒂夫只是一个可怜的受害者。”  
“是啊，他妈的受害者，一个身材不到一米六的女人便可以令美国队长成为受害者。这会令他沦为全美国的笑柄！”  
“你太紧张了，花花公子，那只是一个吻而已。”娜塔莎耸耸肩，“况且你真那么担心史蒂夫，方才就不该咄咄逼人。”  
托尼沉着脸不说话。红发女人使坏地凑近他耳边：“承认吧，你就是忌妒对方有机会能吻到史蒂夫。”  
“嘿！你他妈——”  
“好吧，你是有权利发火。”娜塔莎拨拨头发，“毕竟除了迟钝的史蒂夫之外，大家都看得出来你哈他哈得要死。”  
托尼像是默认又或是懒得争论，一手捂住脸，不再说话。  
“不过话说回来，史蒂夫的吻技确实有点糟糕。”娜塔莎不以为然地说，“但也没什么好嫌弃的，毕竟他是四零年代来的绅士，不会急着把舌头放进对方嘴里乱搅一通。”  
托尼认同地想着，含蓄和内敛的确会是史蒂夫的风格。没一会，回过神来。

“等等，你怎么知道他——”  
“啊阿，我才不会告诉你。”红发女人说，“你那浑身酸死人的愤怒可别想要砸在我身上，没门。”

娜塔莎说完，头也不回地离开了客厅。而那些话语让托尼很在意。依照她方才的语气，这女人绝对有亲过史蒂夫，可恶，他有种被捷足先登的感觉。托尼闷着脑袋一个人回到工作室，他确实想不通为什么一个才刚认识的记者，就能找到机会亲吻史蒂夫？明明他才是最常和史蒂夫相处的人。不是吗？

“先生，你和罗杰斯队长单独相处的时间有90%几乎都在争执。”  
托尼大叹口气：“那剩下的10%呢？”  
“你们在谈论食物。比如各国的甜食或是巧克力。”

哦对，托尼想起来了。史蒂夫因为生在经济萧条的年代，他并没有什么机会能吃到甜食。然而曾经有次托尼从瑞典带回了一些甜品，可能是酒心巧克力又或是慕斯香草蛋糕？他忘记了。总之那一天，复仇者们围在餐桌上享用这些甜美的食物，大伙都露出了难得一见的轻松笑容。直到晚些时候，史蒂夫踏进客厅，而吃过甜点的队友们早已拍拍屁股各自离开了，只留下托尼一个人。他便自然而然把桌上的巧克力丢给了他。

托尼不会忘记当史蒂夫第一次在他面前吃巧克力时，那双蓝眼睛弯起笑意有多好看。那一晚他们很难得没有争吵，因为托尼不断地分享世界各地的甜点给史蒂夫，后者听的津津有味好奇无比，时不时还会认真发问。这大概是造成托尼每次出差回国，都会习惯带一些甜点回基地的原因。很简单，托尼想让史蒂夫再对他笑，没有别的想法。可惜这些类似讨好的举动，并没有让托尼在闯祸的时候少挨一些骂，因为史蒂夫总是能把公事跟私事划得一清二楚。这很让人恼怒，但不可否认，这是史蒂夫的优点之一。

傍晚时，贾维斯告知托尼：史蒂夫回到了基地。托尼在搞定完手边的项目后，毫不犹豫地去训练室内寻找那名金发青年。不意外，史蒂夫正在打击沙袋，这大概是他心情不太好时会干的运动。托尼花了三秒思考该不该在这个时候打扰对方？因为他是来示好的，并不想让事情变糟。

“你要站在门口站到何时？”  
托尼眨眨眼，发现史蒂夫站在不远处，满身是汗，正缓缓地解开手掌的绷带，主动和他搭话。  
“嗯，等你发泄完毕之后？”托尼双手抱胸，“因为我并不想直接走进去，抢走沙包的工作，被你按在地板上疯狂殴打，所以——”  
史蒂夫垂下眼睛笑了一下，微微低头的动作滴落了几滴汗水。托尼看见这个才走向前去，从口袋中拿出了巧克力，一把扔给正在喝水的青年。  
“这是什么？”  
“法国买来的，里面有惊喜。”  
史蒂夫有点好奇，当着托尼的面拆开包装，咬了一口巧克力。“噢，这个里面藏着——嗯，草莓？”  
“正确来说是红莓。”托尼勾勾嘴角，“但它有点酸，我不喜欢。”  
酸甜的滋味淌在舌尖，混着巧克力的浓醇香，令史蒂夫迫不急待咬下第二口：“我挺喜欢的，虽然它——有点黏牙。”  
“别嫌弃这个，这可是特色。”  
“好吧。”

小胡子倚靠着墙壁，看着史蒂夫很快就把那支巧克力棒吃得干净。他拿起毛巾擦了擦满脸的汗水，神情和肩膀比方才放松许多，蓝色的眼睛清澈透明，嘴角甚至还微微上扬着。太好了，这大概是甜食的功劳，因为它总是有着神秘的魔力，能让人心情愉悦。

“你是对的。”  
正在烦恼开场白的托尼听到这句话，疑惑了一下。  
“我确实该改掉过于乐观的习惯。”  
“什么？”托尼蹙起眉毛，“不，史蒂夫，别听我早上的疯言疯语。那只是因为我最近极度睡眠不足，脑内缺氧导致胡言乱语。忘了它，都忘了。”  
“但不可否认上了头版是我的问题。”史蒂夫摇摇头，“我确实不该和陌生人靠太近，聊太多，即使他们表面友善又温和。”  
托尼自责地说：“别，如果连你也开始对人们的本性产生警惕与怀疑，这很令人悲伤。”  
史蒂夫叹息道：“一般我不会和陌生人靠太近，但那时那名记者和我聊起了二战。她说她爷爷跟我是同一梯，我曾经在九头蛇的某个基地里救过他。”青年露出一抹干涩的笑，“我不晓得她是做过相关的功课后才靠近我，与我攀谈，还是说她提供的故事是真的？因为她口中描述的时间背景以及战场上的一切都太真实了。”

史蒂夫默默地收拾了水瓶和手套，和托尼一同走出训练室。两人绕过走廊，踏进了客厅之中。

“我很少能遇到和我有相同话题的朋友，大概是一时太过惊喜。”史蒂夫拉起了一张木椅，自顾坐下，“便跟她聊了三个小时，她渐渐靠得很近，我甚至能闻见她头发的香气。然后——她就凑过来了。”  
托尼没想过史蒂夫会亲口解释这些，登时有些反应不过来。

“所以，嗯，你就乖乖地让她亲了个遍？”  
“呃嗯，”金发青年露出困惑的表情，“我有想要推开她，但又觉得这么做有点失礼。不过就是一个吻，不会持续太久的。于是我闭紧了嘴巴，打算等待她自动离开。”  
“等等——”托尼觉得哪里不太对，“你的意思是你就这样呆愣地站在她面前让她亲吻你，并且她试图把舌头伸进你嘴里但你紧紧闭起了嘴？”

史蒂夫思考一会，点点头。托尼忍不住哈哈大笑起来，差点从沙发上滚了下去。史蒂夫被笑得有点窘迫，闷着一张脸站起身似乎打算离开。托尼赶紧拉住了他。

“嘿，我不是在笑你。”  
“你就是在笑我。”  
“好吧，有一点。”托尼揉了揉脸，整理表情，“但这不是我的问题，应当说你把这个故事告诉任何人，大家的反应都会跟我一样。”  
史蒂夫叹气：“我后悔了，我不该跟你说这个。我要回房间了。”  
“哦拜托，史蒂夫，难得咱们谈论超过三句话没有吵起来，你就这样要走了？不，别走，我的心要碎了——”

托尼夸张地自言自语，而金发青年朝他皱皱鼻子，勾起的嘴角带着些许笑意，一点也没被冒犯的模样，反而令他看起来有点调皮。这彷佛就是史蒂夫这个年龄该有的表情。托尼盯着史蒂夫离开视线，好一会才意识过来，他得到了一个属于史蒂夫罗杰斯的微笑，天啊，他愿意为了这个微笑做任何事情。

他愿意。

*

那次的对谈莫名其妙结束了。托尼似乎发现一件事情，就是摄取过适当糖分的史帝夫，会比平常来得友善和话多。哦，这是个大发现，或许血清的弱点就是糖分？能够让超级士兵不那么的超级——好吧，这是玩笑话。不过这导致托尼给史蒂夫塞巧克力的次数增多了，有事没事就给超级士兵吃点甜的，大多数是巧克力，少数时是软糖或是彩虹糖。然后托尼的说法永远都是，佩珀出差时多买的，或是钢铁侠的粉丝送的。从不浪费食物的史蒂夫永远都会吃掉这些甜滋滋的小甜点。一方面是他很喜欢，确实。

本来大家以为，托尼终于踏出第一步，正在示好，打算追求美国队长，而不是总在闯祸时和对方互相咆啸。不过一切都是他们多想了，因为托尼除了给史蒂夫送甜食之外，完全没有任何其他的动作。管他的呢，只要这两个人不要时常在一大清早就绷着一张脸找对方麻烦，娜塔莎倒是很感谢她还能为此多睡几分钟的美容觉，棒呆了。

然而，经常性接收托尼赠送的巧克力，注重礼节的史蒂夫认为自己应该要礼尚往来。史蒂夫知道托尼喜欢喝酒，也很擅长品尝美酒，虽然他已经戒酒了，但偶尔摄取适量的酒精对身体来说并不是坏事。于是史蒂夫在某次和神盾局出任务时，在维也纳买了一瓶白葡萄酒。金发青年对酒精并不了解太多，但飞机上的特工们对于奥地利的葡萄酒都赞赏有加，所以史蒂夫并没纠结太久，很快便决定好了这份小礼物，头一次送给托尼的小礼物。

“这什么？”托尼拿下护目镜，从铠甲堆里面爬了出来。  
“嗯——纪念品。”

托尼看了一眼工作台上的葡萄酒瓶，再看一眼站在前方的史蒂夫。这人刚出任务回来，已经洗过了澡，浑身散发沐浴乳的香气。身上那件白T恤窄紧地包覆他的身材，小胡子总是很好奇史蒂夫究竟是如何把自己塞进那件衣服里的。

托尼收回视线，擦了擦手上的油渍，语气藏不住喜悦：“送我的？”  
“对，送你的。”史蒂夫说，“给你的回礼——关于那些美味的巧克力和甜食。”  
“哦——”托尼隐藏了内心的欣喜，冷静地走到一旁取出两只酒杯，顺道领着史蒂夫坐进了沙发。“那代表今天我可以喝一杯了。和你。”  
史蒂夫微笑：“睽违一年的第一杯？”  
“是。所以我绝对不会告诉你，我在半年前佩珀的生日宴会上面偷偷喝了一杯餐前酒。”托尼耸耸肩，“帮我保密好吗？美国队长。”  
“当然。”史蒂夫假装正经地点点头，“一杯餐前酒而已。”  
“没错，一杯餐前酒而已。”托尼熟稔地打开瓶盖，“不值得我破戒。”他舔了舔嘴唇，轻声呢喃：“又不是你送我的这瓶，就算现在彗星就要撞地球了，也不能阻止我品尝它。”

当透明淡黄色的液体倒入酒杯之中时，柠檬，甜橙以及葡萄的香气蔓延开来，混和酒精的气味纷纷弥漫在空气之中。就连不常喝酒的史蒂夫都能感受到这杯酒的浓醇。托尼的侧脸在灯光下好看极了，他转了转酒杯，笑了一下：“我喜欢白酒胜过红酒，其中一点就是它不必醒酒就能喝到最佳的风味。你知道的，我向来缺乏耐心。”  
史蒂夫不可否认这一点，伸手接过托尼递过来的酒杯。

“雷司令？”托尼喝下一口，“哦我喜欢这个。它的味道很特殊，像是撒了盐的柠檬和柑橘。我已经想不起来我有多久没喝到这种酒了。  
史蒂夫愣愣地喝了一口，发现确实有点咸味，而柔顺的口感在舌尖漾开，以及层层加叠的后味让浓郁的鲜甜挥之不去。他惊叹道：“哇哦，我只能说那群特工们推荐的没有错，这挺好的，是吧？”  
“因为是你送的。”托尼笑道，“我会给它打99分，其中一分是因为我戒酒了，不该喝的。”  
“酒精对人体有一定的医疗价值，”史蒂夫说，“少量饮用可使血管扩张，加强血液循环，抗寒冷和消除疲劳。”  
“哦，你变成了酒精专家了？”  
“我的母亲是个护士。”史蒂夫垂下眼睛，“过去她时常在冬季下雪以及我最虚弱受寒的时候，给我喝一口餐前酒，很神奇，那一点点的液体，我便能感觉到身体得到了热能。”  
“那时你成年了吗？”托尼玩笑道，“天呐给未成年饮酒可是犯罪。”  
“在经济萧条食物缺乏的时代，没人在乎这个。”  
“好吧。”托尼替自己倒了另一杯，“这是个好回忆吧？史蒂夫，你千万别聊着聊着就落泪了，我会被你吓死的。”

史蒂夫微笑没有说话，而托尼仰头喝光了第二杯的葡萄酒。大概是太久没有接触酒精，托尼的酒量并不比以前，他能感受到身体的热还有稍稍晕眩的脑袋，这导致他像是抽了大麻的患者，话开始多了起来。

托尼的嗓音很动听，沙哑又富含磁性，偶尔伴随笑声。毫无防备的——史蒂夫从来不曾看见过这样的托尼。他脸上的笑容是那么轻松惬意，情绪外放的缺乏掩饰，以及难得的反应迟钝也让那张伶牙俐齿都显得可爱起来。这样的托尼让史蒂夫感到舒服自在，这就是和人亲近的不二法门，展现最真实的自己，能让人看见，让人触及。

“说真的，我一直无法忘记前几天那件事。”  
“什么事？”  
“号角日报给你写的头版。”托尼啧了一声，“那个女记者我绝对不会放过她，我要告得她身无分文倾家荡产。”  
“哦托尼，”史蒂夫叹气，“那只是一个吻而已，别放在心上。”  
“不，我很在意。”托尼说，“我在意的是，史蒂夫，你对任何事情都很严肃认真，但为何唯独对自己的私事就这么随便？”  
金发青年无奈地说：“我不知道。我认为这件事情不需要去花心思去忧虑它，它就是一个失败的吻而已，而我一点也不意外接吻会引来各种麻烦，我习惯了。”  
这段话让托尼感到困惑，不解道：“你可以给我解释解释，为什么吻会带来麻烦，以及你习惯了什么？”  
“嗯呃——”史蒂夫艰难地说，“我并没有太多接吻的经验，你得明白这个。我仅有的经验都不是挺好，所以——”  
“所以？有多少？”托尼说，“你一共亲了多少人？”  
“我并没有亲吻谁，严格来说，我至今的接吻经验都是对方——对方主动。”  
“哇哦，你的意思是你一直以来都是被强吻的吗？”  
“我不会说强吻。”史蒂夫尴尬地揉了揉脸，好一会才承认道，“好吧，就是强吻。”  
托尼露出了个难以形容的表情。  
“我的初吻，是我刚拯救了400名的俘虏，凯旋归来之后。”史蒂夫自暴自弃地说，“那位女士兵我甚至不知道她的名字，她说她要代替那些人的老婆来报答我，然后就——”  
“就把你压在角落舔了个遍？”  
“噢才不是，她只是——好吧，她的口水确实弄得我整张嘴整个下巴都是。”  
托尼大笑出声，抱着肚子笑出了眼泪，像是听见了什么惊世笑话。  
“然后呢？快告诉我！”  
“然后佩姬就拿枪射我了。”  
“啥？”托尼愣了三秒，这次真的笑到整张脸都红了起来，甚至被口水噎到咳了大半天才能顺气。  
“你没听错，霍华——呃就是你父亲刚好找我去挑盾牌，佩姬便直接掏枪当场替我测试了盾牌。”  
“我的天啊。”托尼擦掉笑出来的眼泪，“那第二个吻呢？”

史蒂夫露出了个复杂的笑容：“和佩姬。在我准备跳上那台该死的飞机，阻止红骷髅准备摧毁世界的计划，佩姬突然从轿车上拉着我，亲了过来。老天，那时候我什么激动的心情也没有，因为我的肾上腺素完全影响了我的感官，而踩着的那辆车车速大概有200英里，快得要命并且前方还有个断崖！我真不懂为何女人总喜欢挑奇怪的场合与我接吻？我太困惑了。”

托尼再次爆笑出声，但是他在看见史蒂夫有点哀伤又有点无奈的表情后，捏着大腿肉，逼迫自己不准再笑了，不准。

“然后第三个吻——”史蒂夫欲言又止，“跟娜塔莎。”  
托尼噎了一下：“我完全不意外呢。”  
“那会我们正在被九头蛇追杀，”金发青年说，“我得说，娜特是一名非常优秀的特工，她擅长潜伏跟渗透完全不是假的。那个吻让我们顺利躲过耳目，逃出了建筑。”  
史蒂夫瘫坐在沙发上，喝完手中的酒：“再来就是那个记者，一团混乱的——这就是全部了。所以我才说，我很习惯接吻所带来的麻烦。各种意义上。”

似乎是因为史蒂夫难得地剖析了自己，喝过酒的托尼也忍不住想要说几句。

“我，轮到我了。”托尼指指胸口，“我的初吻，十五岁的暑假。”  
“十五岁？”史蒂夫困惑地说，“我以为会更早。”  
“闭嘴——你在变相地嘲笑我，罗杰斯。”托尼没好气地说，“我又不是一出生就是花花公子，我也有经历纯情的年纪好吗？”  
“好吧，我的错。”史蒂夫笑了，“你继续。”  
“我的对象是，我的家庭老师。”托尼皱皱鼻子，“她大概三十五岁。”  
“哦我的天呐。”史蒂夫惊呆了，“托尼，你是被诱惑还是——这是违法的。”  
“我忘了细节。我只记得那时后我可喜欢她了，她漂亮又懂得照顾一个被父母冷落，一心只想要出风头惹人注意的青少年。你得明白十五岁对任何事情都很有兴致和好奇，当然包括，这方面。所以我就吻了她，是我主动的，但这并没有让她逃过被我母亲开除的下场——因为她的口红残留在我的嘴角。”  
“玛丽亚肯定气死了。”史蒂夫认真地说，“你的惩罚是什么呢？青少年。”  
“禁足三个月。”小胡子勾勾嘴角，“外加被我老爸中断零用钱，天呐，恐怖的回忆。”  
“深表遗憾。”  
“再来——我十六岁之后就去了MIT，对象都是我的学姐们，不过没有一个能让我记住名字，真可惜。”  
“我一点也不想要听见你清楚仔细地唱名这些被你吻过的女孩们的名字。”史蒂夫咳了一声，“我怕你数到天亮还没结束。”  
托尼笑了出来：“你理解我。”

夜深了。那瓶从奥地利买回来，送给托尼当礼物的葡萄酒静静搁在桌上已被掏空。托尼喝光了大部分，如今正摊躺在沙发上打瞌睡。当史蒂夫睁开眼睛时，发现他不知不觉也睡着了。

“起来，托尼。”史蒂夫拍了拍托尼的手臂，“回房间睡吧。”  
托尼伸出手让金发青年把自己拉了起来。他晃了晃有些沉重的脑袋，登时觉得头重脚轻。  
“你的酒量有这么差？”  
“可怜我一年没摄取酒精了。”托尼抗议地说，“白酒的后座力可是很大的。”  
“我感觉不到，真可惜。”

托尼浑身乏力地让史蒂夫的臂膀绕过他的腰际，撑着他缓缓走向门口。青年的体温很高，透过接触的肢体让托尼感觉到暖意，他闻见了史蒂夫衣服上的味道，洗衣粉和阳光，彷佛就和他本人一样，干净又温暖。

“你得有过一些正常接吻的经历，史蒂夫，你的接吻经历烂透了。”  
史蒂夫笑了一下：“我同意，不过我不在意这个。”  
“嘿？接吻是一件很美好的事情，”托尼认真地说，“别连这个也放弃希望好吗？你得明白这一点。”  
“我会尝试保持希望的。”史蒂夫敷衍地说，“注意门槛，大天才。”

史蒂夫将托尼平安送到卧室门前。他向小胡子道晚安，弯起的蓝眼睛漂亮极了，带点酒意的托尼没有放过这次的机会，他一把拉住了史蒂夫，不让他转头就走。

“我是说真的，我可以给你几次美好的接吻经验，让你知道什么叫做正常的接吻。”  
金发青年摇摇头：“托尼，我知道正常的接吻是什么，我看过电影，也在街头上看过一些情侣们的示爱。”  
“但那些都不是你自己经历过的。”托尼啧了一下，“拜托，看在我们今天互相揭露了彼此的过去，我认为送点什么当作礼物很合理。”  
“你喝醉了。”史蒂夫叹气，“等你清醒之后会后悔的，你不会想要亲吻一名男人的，好吗？”  
“我清醒得很。”托尼凑近了史蒂夫，“你得知道，如果我喝醉了就不会只要求给你一个吻，我会要求更多。”  
“哦老天——”突然拉近距离，让史蒂夫闻见了托尼身上的酒味，“你会后悔的，绝对。”  
“讲得好像我从来没亲过男人一样。”托尼一把圈住史蒂夫的腰，笑得就像得到糖果的孩子，“别说你忘记了在佩珀的婚礼上，喝高了的我是如何舌吻新郎的。”  
“你把哈皮吓得差点心脏病，那画面特别惊悚。”史蒂夫回忆道，语气充满了笑意，更没有挣脱托尼的双臂，“你真的是一个——”  
“一个什么？一个花花公子？一个情圣和迷人的酒鬼？”  
史蒂夫轻声说：“一个灾难制造机。  
“那你同不同意现在让我制造一点灾难呢？”托尼托住了青年的侧颈，把人轻轻按在墙壁上。那双漂亮的大眼睛倒映着走廊的鹅黄灯光，还有纵容这一切发展的史蒂夫。两人之间的空气早已被倾身而至的温热躯体所取代，呼吸之间都是彼此的气息和葡萄酒剩下的韵味。

“给你五秒钟，”托尼轻声说道，“你再不躲开我就要亲你了。”  
史蒂夫垂下眼帘，纤长的睫毛像扇子一般绽放，再次睁开时已经没有了犹豫。  
“我——”

史蒂夫才说一个字，托尼便狠狠地吻住了他，动作快地生怕对方反悔似的。托尼用力地掐住史蒂夫的侧颈，堵住话语和呼吸的吻却又来得如此温柔。他稍稍地吮着史蒂夫的唇舌，技巧性地探入他嘴里，品尝他口中的柠檬甜味，再把自己舌尖上残留的酒意送了过去。史蒂夫被吻得难以呼吸，顺着本能抱住了托尼的脖子，吞下了托尼给他的任何东西。

这个吻比史蒂夫经历的都还要好，还要令他陶醉与痴迷。托尼毫不保留地把他吻得头晕目眩，每一口呼吸都有淡淡的酒香和烟草的气息。史蒂夫的舌头缠了上去，似乎和对方一样停不下来，直到这个吻开始带点疼痛，托尼激烈地啃着史蒂夫的嘴唇和舌头，痛感稍微让史蒂夫清醒了些，松开的手臂顺利地提醒托尼，他应该停下来了。

托尼离开了史蒂夫的嘴，尽管他很不想这么做。他气喘吁吁地依然拥抱着史蒂夫，并且和他互相抵着额头。史蒂夫的嘴唇又红又肿，托尼很高兴这是因为他造成的。

“感觉如何？我的队长。”  
“嗯——感觉还不坏。”  
“老天，我刚刚使出全力才换回你一句感觉还不坏？看来我得申诉一下，多来几次直到你满意为止。”  
史蒂夫轻轻笑了出来：“好的，我老实说，感觉很棒，但你可以少抽一点烟。”  
“我可以戒掉它。”托尼比了个鬼脸，“如果你之后还想跟我接吻的话。”  
“我考虑一下。”  
“当然，当然，你总是需要一个计划，我完全能接受。”

*

于是托尼戒烟了。莫名其妙的。

还记得当初戒酒时，他花费了整整半年的时间，而戒烟呢，自从他成年之后便从来没有成功过，除了这次之外。托尼大概是想，如果史蒂夫还想要再次体验真正的亲吻，那他的嘴里就不能有对方讨厌的烟味，虽然佩珀曾经说，烟味并不特别恼人，不过，他不想要让史蒂夫感到一丝丝失望。大概吧。

很棒的，托尼的用心上帝看见了。在接吻事件结束后的半个月，复仇者举办了一次电影之夜。这一天全员都到齐了，室内弥漫着爆米花的香气，还有可乐啤酒以及热狗。起初，史蒂夫端坐在沙发上专注地看电影，托尼坐在他身旁盘着腿，一边嗑着爆米花和克林特一起讨论剧情。怎么知道，不到一会时间，史蒂夫却睡着了。重心偏移的身体令他直接把头栽进了托尼的大腿处，更似乎把这个地方当成了他的枕头，紧紧抓着不肯放手。

在电影才播到一半时，托尼的腿便已酸麻不堪，但他却不敢惊动史蒂夫。因为史蒂夫和神盾局一起出了三天的任务，早上才带着一身疲累回到基地，他甚至没有抓紧时间补眠就跑来和大伙看电影了。托尼转头看向娜塔莎，果然没错，红发女人同样累坏了，毫无防备地睡在布鲁斯的肩膀上。后者轻轻移动身体，试图让娜塔莎能够睡得更舒适。

托尼和布鲁斯交换了一个我懂你的眼神。然后在电影结束后，托尼独自一人搀扶着史蒂夫，努力地把这名浑身肌肉的超级士兵送回他的卧室和床铺。谢天谢地，托尼办到了，虽然他差点闪到腰。不过在他惊叫一声时，史蒂夫醒了过来，赶紧站直身体，一脸茫然但又乖乖地让托尼把他牵进卧室里。

“晚安，史蒂夫。”托尼替他盖被，轻抚他细软的金发。

史蒂夫望着他，蓝色眼睛闪闪发光，除了疲惫之外还写进了一些期待。更明显的是，他还揪着托尼的衬衫不肯放手。托尼拿他没辙，坐回了床沿边，俯下身子时笑得英俊又好看。

“你戒烟了。”  
托尼挑挑眉毛，承认道：“观察力细微。”  
“你是因为我才这么做的吗？”  
“也许。”托尼笑了一下，“怎么？你的计划成形了吗？”  
“也许。”史蒂夫说，“你能给我吗？”  
“给你什么？”  
“一个美好的吻。”

托尼的心跳因为这句话而剧烈跳动。他下意识稳住呼吸，垂着眼睛，轻轻以鼻尖蹭着史蒂夫的脸。对方惺忪的眼神像是喝醉了酒，莫名地可爱和松懈。托尼倾身给了他一个温柔又克制的吻，没有烟味，只有史蒂夫嘴里巧克力的甜美和啤酒的麦草香。

*

事情好像正在脱轨。又或者该说，脱轨也是史蒂夫的计划之一？

因为托尼和史蒂夫接吻的次数变多了。多得要命。他们会在吃过早餐后，在走廊上遇见对方时——吻成一团。会在战后因为死里逃生，又或是爆发的肾上腺素而在废墟里面狂吻对方。又或是在托尼的工作室，史蒂夫按照惯例带着一瓶白酒，然而在喝过一杯后，两人便急着交换嘴里的味道。以及，史蒂夫的画室，那一张张精致的素描阖在本子里，任由窗外的风吹来而翩翩翻页。史蒂夫的手里还拿着炭笔，托尼便不顾对方的抗议，把人压在椅子上深深地亲吻。

这些吻好得不像真的。它让史蒂夫触摸到了心里面渴望的东西，也是托尼的吻所传达的含意。是的，史蒂夫就算是经验不足也能感受到托尼隐藏在吻里的一切——温柔和珍藏，小心翼翼以及害怕心碎，还有一份隐藏不住的爱。托尼不会承认这个，就像他不会承认他在亲吻史蒂夫时，双腿之间硬得就像烙铁，但他却没有像以前那样，花言巧语地拐骗对方上床，打一炮或是打两炮。托尼想要的可不是这个，他很明白。但他不知道史蒂夫的想法，所以只能伫立原地而毫不动作。好吧，逊毙了。

“如果我现在告白，多少百分比会成功？”  
“先生，初步计算有54%的成功率。”  
“我很想知道你这数据怎么来的？”托尼撇撇嘴，“我以为会更高一些——嘿，我已经和史蒂夫不晓得吻过了多少回了！想得到的地点咱们都亲过了，你应该把这些算进去。”  
“是的先生，但你们持续亲吻一个月的时间，却没有打算建立关系，所以我认为，这是友情之吻。”  
“友情——”托尼翻白眼，“原来四零年代的友情是在心情好或心情不好时，纵容一名普通朋友把舌头放进他嘴里？”  
“我不能确定，先生。需要询问罗杰斯队长吗？”  
“静音。”

托尼生无可恋地瘫坐在工作台上。他身后的各种装甲发明已经荒废了一周了，大概是自从他和史蒂夫疯狂地和彼此交换唾液之后，他的脑袋里除了金色青年的眼睛鼻子嘴巴之外，什么也没有了。老天，这样太不史塔克了，托尼在心里鄙视自己，并且突然做好了决定！他要在今晚就要和史蒂夫摊牌。托尼可不想继续当一名提供友情之吻的普通朋友，这角色太荒唐了！他拒绝承担。托尼想要更进一步的东西，即使被拒绝，也至少有争取过，对吧。

才不。

令人崩溃的是，晚些时候托尼碰见了他想找的人，然而万万没想到，史蒂夫正在和娜塔莎谈论约会的事项，并且不是打算跟托尼约会，而是打算跟一名神盾局的女员工约会——娜塔莎主动介绍的。该死的，托尼拿着一杯咖啡坐在一旁，想要假装没听见都无法。这两个人就不能到其他的地方谈去吗？客厅这么宽敞，沙发这么多，这么大，就偏偏要坐在他旁边，而且还讨论地如此热情洋溢——操他的上帝，托尼在心里咒骂。

“雪伦会喜欢这部电影的。”娜塔莎说。  
史蒂夫盯着平板里的内容：“这很好。但或许我得计划看完电影后的晚餐。”  
“我帮你预约好了，一星级米其林，平价和舒适的单独包厢，完全没有任何压力。”  
史蒂夫哦了一声，神色看不出是赞同还是不赞同。托尼气得牙痒痒，如果他有超级神力，此时手里的马克杯早已被他捏成碎片。

“那部电影烂透了。”托尼突然说，“评价超差，女主角的演技烂爆。我认为你该挑另外一部。”  
娜塔莎瞪他一眼，却没能阻止托尼继续说：“还有餐厅？哈，我得说米其林一星级的厨师都该全部被抓去坐牢，他们总是偷工减料，毫不专业。史蒂夫，千万别去那里吃晚餐，如果你想要催毁了你的约会的话。”  
史蒂夫冷冷地说：“这是我的私事。”  
“当然，当然，你的私事。”托尼一口喝完咖啡，双手抬高比出投降姿势，“我是多余的，我消失，再见。”

这话还没说完，托尼便头也不回地离开了客厅。他把方才在心里面计划的告白全部丢弃，更在心里面痛骂自己一百遍自作多情的大白痴。拜托，只是一些友谊之吻而已，又不能代表什么！托尼能忘记这个，对，他要忘记这个，并且发誓再也不这么做了。托尼再也不想要带着一颗乱跳的心脏，谨慎地亲吻那名美好的青年，并且总是无法遏止地在一次又一次的深吻里重新爱上史蒂夫。托尼不适合这个角色，而史蒂夫能找到人取代他的，肯定可以。

托尼自暴自弃地在工作室里搞破坏，那些停摆的半成品装甲大概已经变成了废铁。托尼不在意，过了今晚他就没事了，只不过以后嘴巴会更加寂寞而已——寂寞。对啊，托尼突然像是想起了什么，一把扔掉手里的电焊枪，埋头在工作台的抽屉里翻来翻去，把许多东西都给打翻了也不理会。

“先生，您在找什么呢？”  
“我的烟呢？”  
“你的烟在三个月前就被您全部丢入了垃圾桶。”  
“不，还有半包，我记得，我见过的！”  
“三天前笨笨把那半包烟当成玩具，此时应当在它的玩具箱里。”

托尼一听，急急忙忙跑去翻笨笨的箱子，没一会还真的让他找到了。谢天谢地，托尼就是突然想要抽一点，也许是心理作用，当初戒烟是因为史蒂夫，如今对方或许不再需要他了，他的烟瘾就像是海啸一般突然掀了过来，灭了顶，让托尼浑身不对劲。

于是，当史蒂夫使用最高权限进入托尼的工作室时，他便看见托尼站在阳台边，大口地抽着烟，吞云吐雾。

“托尼，你——”史蒂夫蹙着眉毛，“你为什么又抽烟了？”  
托尼看他一眼，冷冷地说：“这是我的私事。”  
“私事。”金发青年愣了一会，“好吧，这确实是你的私事。”  
“嘿，你不明白的。你以后有大把的时间可以体会美好的吻。”托尼抱怨道，“因为咱俩结束了那些——友情之吻之后，我想我总得找东西取代这个。我的嘴巴会寂寞，而烟就是最好的选择。”  
史蒂夫沉默，紧紧盯着托尼：“行吧，这是你选择。既然你比较想要亲吻烟头而不是亲吻我。那你就好好享受你的烟瘾吧。”

金发青年说完就掉头离开，托尼傻愣愣地望着他的背影，嘴里还叼着一根冒着红光的烟。三秒过后，他立刻熄灭了烟蒂，拔腿追了过去。

“史蒂夫——”

金发青年迳自走着。没有回头。而托尼很快地抓住了他的肩膀，气喘吁吁地问道：“嘿？你刚才说什么呢？”  
“没什么。”史蒂夫抽回了手，“我不该打扰你的。”  
“不！”托尼激动地说，“你想说什么呢？拜托别这样！我今天已经够烦躁了，你如果再这样对我，我会立刻发疯给你看！”  
史蒂夫望着他，困惑地问：“你认为，我们那些只是友情之吻？”  
托尼愣了一下。金发青年有些受伤地说：“可能是我搞错了，托尼，我以为你和我一样——算了没什么。我总是摸不透新世纪的人在想什么，每一次的。”  
“不不不，那些不是什么友情之吻，你明明知道！”  
“我现在不知道了！”史蒂夫恼怒吼道，“我在等你告诉我！但我想你已经说得很清楚了，所以没什么好说的。”  
“该死的——”托尼揉了揉脸，吸口气让自己冷静下来。他紧紧握着史蒂夫的手，情不自禁凑到嘴边亲吻。紊乱的脑袋瓜此刻将练习过一百遍的告白一并说了出来。

“我不想要你去约会，史蒂夫，不论跟谁。你想要的话我可以给你很多次很多次美好的约会，想要哪一种都行，想要去河滨公园散步或是去看画展都好。就算我必须经历三个月甚至更久时间的——老派又保守的互相了解的过程，才能与你更进一步，我完全能配合，完全没意见。就是——就是待在我身边，别和任何一个人亲近——好吗？你是我的。”

史蒂夫眨眨眼，方才受伤的表情一扫而空，抿紧的嘴角甚至微微上扬。托尼的心脏砰砰跳个不停，握紧的手心似乎害怕史蒂夫会甩开他或拒绝他。

“我不喜欢你身上的烟味。”史蒂夫突然说，语气一点儿也没有责备的意思，“在这股烟味消散之前，你别想亲到我。”

没有被拒绝是托尼接收到的第一个信息，还能够再次亲吻史蒂夫是第二个。托尼抑制不住欣喜才管不了这么多，急忙地把史蒂夫压在墙边，垂着那双大眼睛，使用鼻尖蹭了对方几下像在讨安抚或是装可怜。

“我会戒烟，绝对没有下次，我发誓。”托尼紧张地说，“好吗？史蒂夫。如果你刚才那句话代表接纳我的告白，按照法律规定，你现在必须给我一个吻，否则我会立刻枯竭而亡。”

史蒂夫不动声色地抱住托尼的脖子，浅浅地吻住了他。然而没一会，他退开了，蹙着眉头很不满意的模样。托尼笑了出来：“没有这么糟的，我才抽两口。拜托——亲爱的，看在我跟你舌吻了三个月，老二硬得快要废了，你不奖励一下我吗？求你求你了。”  
“你可以再夸张一点。”史蒂夫被逗笑了，“好吧，我需要我的巧克力，现在。”

托尼立刻翻遍了衬衫和西裤的口袋，终于找到一颗小巧的巧克力糖。他急忙地拆了开来，一口含在嘴里。

“想要的话，吻我。”

史蒂夫没有犹豫，蓝色的眼睛溢满了爱，并在唇舌之间含住托尼的舌尖，以及那颗酸酸甜甜就像爱情的巧克力糖。

END.

彩蛋：

“你根本没有要跟别人约会？”  
“没有。”史蒂夫说，“因为我等你等很久，你慢吞吞又胆小无比，我只好去请教娜特该怎么办。”  
“卧槽——”托尼不满地说，“嘿！我是在给你时间融入二十一世纪，四零年代的性压抑可不好玩，我怕吓到你！”  
“感谢你的贴心？”史蒂夫弯弯眼睛，“那今晚你回你的卧室去吧，我先把娜特送的润滑液收起来，在你认为我已经能接受这个世代之后，我们再来研究要如何把它用在我身上。”  
“你——啥？”

END.


End file.
